


Be Here to Love Me

by jessalae



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The victory house is barely 800 square feet, a tiny two-bedroom bungalow. To Kate, though, it's always felt like a palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Here to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/gifts).



> Thank you so much to E for betaing!

The victory house is barely 800 square feet, a tiny two-bedroom bungalow. To Kate, though, it's always felt like a palace.

She tidies up the neat stacks of sheet music on top of the piano and switches off the lamp, making her way into the kitchen. Her last lesson of the day is over, the meatloaf is in the oven, and everything is perfect. She pours herself a glass of lime cordial and opens the latest Ladies’ Home Journal, browsing through the recipes as she waits. The rain taps rhythmically on the roof, and the late autumn sun is already setting.

A key rattles in the lock, and Betty steps inside, closing her umbrella and shaking it out the front door. "Kate?" she calls. "I'm sorry; I'm getting the new rug all wet."

"Don't worry about it," Kate says. "How was work?"

Betty rolls her eyes. "Watkins is still up on his high horse about a woman getting promoted. I swear, if he doesn't get over it soon, I may have to teach him a lesson."

"That's just what he wants, you know. You'd be sure to get fired."

"I know." Betty sighs and hangs her sodden coat and hat on the hooks by the door. "A girl can run her mouth a little in her own home, though, can't she?" She walks up to Kate and winds her arms around Kate's waist. "Or are you going to find a way to shut me up?"

Kate smiles at Betty's cheeky expression. "If you insist," she says, and kisses Betty softly.

The kitchen timer rings, and Kate breaks off the kiss to pull the meatloaf out of the oven. "Margaret Painter called," she says as Betty comes into the kitchen to wash up at the sink. "She wants another round of lessons for Stella."

"Won't this be the third time?" Betty asks, unbuttoning her cuffs and rolling her sleeves up above her elbows.

"Fourth," Kate corrects. "She's convinced that with enough training, the girl will be the next Doris Day. I just don't have the heart to tell her anything else."

"Poor kid. I've seen her during recitals. She knows she can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"Well, her mother isn't convinced. And their money spends just like anyone else's. If Stella doesn't want to sing, we can just play Scrabble during her lesson times. Mrs. Painter never has to know." Kate sets the meatloaf out of the table and turns back to the stove to give the peas one last stir.

"Devious," Betty says. She slides her arms around Kate's waist, hugging her from behind and nuzzling the side of her neck. "That smells delicious."

"The food, or my perfume?"

"Both." Betty plants a kiss just under Kate's ear, then another one further down the side of her neck. "Best birthday present I've ever given."

"Settle down, now," Kate says, pouring the peas into a serving bowl. "There'll be time enough for all that after dinner."

They talk about work, about neighborhood gossip, about the latest news from the factory girls. Betty wolfs down her meatloaf and immediately helps herself to seconds; her job at the warehouse is physically taxing, and she needs all the fuel she can get to keep up with her male co-workers. Kate sneaks a few glances at Betty's arms, fascinated by the way the simplest movements make her lean muscles stand out. Betty catches her looking and smirks. Kate blushes, and tries to hide it by getting up to clear away their empty plates.

When she turns away from the sink, hands wet, Betty is right there. She steps inside the circle of Kate's arms and kisses her.

"I should finish cleaning up," Kate says half-heartedly when they come up for air.

"Later," Betty says, and leads Kate by the hand to the bedroom.

No matter how long they've been doing this, it still feels to Kate like something brand new, and something that's been a long, long time coming. All those months waiting in agony while Gladys pulled strings and sweet-talked judges; all those months after when Kate couldn't understand why Betty had forgiven her, but was so glad to have her back she didn't even care. The weeks just after the war ended, when their jobs at VicMu suddenly had an end date, and Kate suddenly knew that wherever it was that Betty moved on to, Kate would have to follow. And of course, the eternity it had taken for her to see the beauty in what Betty wanted, and to come to love her in the same way.

She had been taught to see her body as a vessel of sin, and that lesson had been a hard one to shake. The first dozen times, she had kept her eyes closed, imagining that if she couldn't see anything, maybe God couldn't see her. Things then had been good, but clumsy -- it's hard to know where to kiss your lover when you won't look at her face.

Now, though, Kate will look at Betty's face and more. She stares openly as Betty strips out of her work clothes, drinking in the sight of strong limbs and sensible tan underwear. Betty grins, unhooks her bra, and shoves down her underwear, letting the clothes drop to the floor as she sprawls out on the bed. "C'mere," she says, holding her hands out to Kate.

Kate shrugs out of her dress and crawls onto the bed, easing herself into Betty's embrace. Betty kisses her long and slow, waiting until Kate is trembling in her arms to move on to kiss other places. She rolls them over as she works her way down Kate's neck and past her collarbone. She makes quick work of the clasp of Kate's bra, and her fingers curl possessively around Kate's breast. When her tongue finds Kate's nipple, Kate makes a small pleased sound, and Betty smiles.

Kate lets her head fall back, relaxing against the pillows and enjoying the sensation of Betty's kisses traveling further and further down her body. This is one of her favorite parts, the building of tension and suspense before the main event. Betty knows it, too -- she probably wouldn't mind just charging ahead, but she'll kiss and tease until Kate is absolutely shivering with desire. They have time for that, now.

Betty's kisses reach the waistband of Kate's underwear, but Betty doesn't pull them down quite yet. Instead, she spreads Kate's legs with her arms and keeps on kissing, letting her lips warm Kate's skin through the thin pink cotton of her panties. Her tongue flicks out of her mouth, wetting the cloth right between Kate's legs, and Kate shudders all over. Her breath is coming in gasps, now, and her whole body feels tight and tingly. She reaches down and strokes Betty's hair, letting her know it's time. Betty grins wickedly, her mouth still pressed against Kate, and pulls Kate's underpants down in one swift motion.

Betty must be in a good mood, because even now, she keeps teasing Kate, driving her wild with little kisses and flicks of her tongue. Kate squirms, desperate for more. The sight of Betty's blond head between her legs, nose buried in her red curls, is just about the loveliest thing she's ever seen. She strokes Betty's hair while Betty's tongue strokes over that one sweet spot. Her fingers tighten when Betty purses her lips and sucks, her face stuck in an expression of intense concentration.

Kate cries out, and Betty shifts gears, licking steadily at Kate with the flat of her tongue. She eases two fingers inside Kate, pressing upward carefully and rubbing in circles. Kate bites her lip. Her whole body is quivering on the point of release, and Betty knows it, can see the signs as clear as day by this point. She backs off, teasing with her tongue as her fingers pick up their pace. Kate whimpers, and Betty meets her eyes, waiting until just the right moment to bring her tongue back into play. Kate's moan catches in her throat as her whole body shakes, clenching around Betty's fingers and under Betty's tongue. Betty keeps her tongue moving until Kate pushes her head away, gasping for air, little aftershocks still running through her body.

Kate collapses back onto the sheets, her limbs shaky and tired. She beckons for Betty to crawl up and join her, and Betty does, settling into the curve of her arm. Kate tilts her head up to kiss Betty, slowly at first, then harder and deeper as she gets some energy back. By the time she's finished, she's caught her breath and Betty is panting. Kate cups Betty's breast in her hand, circling her index finger around Betty's nipple, and Betty moans. Her breasts are so sensitive, all Kate has to do is squeeze them, and Betty will be putty in her hands. She's wondered one or twice if she could finish Betty off just by touching her nipples. Tonight isn't the night for that, though, so Kate slides one hand down between Betty's legs, keeping the other one on her breast.

Betty shifts so her legs are more open, giving Kate's fingers room to work. It took Kate months to get the hang of this, learning how not to scratch Betty with her fingernails and how to use just the right pressure and speed to get her where she needs to go. Now it's second nature, and Kate can sit back enjoy the look on Betty's face as she rubs her fingers in circles over Betty's most sensitive places. Betty's mouth hangs open as she pants, and her abdominal muscles ripple with exertion as she presses hard against Kate's fingers. Kate gives her what she's silently asking for, increasing the speed of her fingers and drinking in the sight and sound of Betty crying out and coming apart under her hands. She's seen it a hundred times now, but she still can't quite comprehend how she ever thought this picture would be anything other than beautiful.

Betty collapses face-first into Kate's arms and lets out a long sigh. "I never get tired of coming home to you," she says, her voice muffled against Kate's shoulder.

"I never get tired of waiting for you," Kate says, and wriggles until they're lying side by side on the bed. She kisses Betty slowly, trying to pour all her love and happiness out through her lips. Betty must have gotten some of it, because she smiles against Kate's mouth. "However, I do get tired of always doing the dishes," Kate adds in a wheedling tone.

Betty laughs. "Fine," she says. "I'll do them tonight. I expect a foot rub when I get back to bed, though." She untangles herself from Kate's arms and grabs her robe from the closet.

"Deal," Kate says, and crawls under the blankets. She listens to the water running in the kitchen and smiles to herself. They've come a long way, yes, but it's wonderful where they've landed.


End file.
